I'm Sorry Dad
by Pembaca FanFiction.net
Summary: Sakura memiliki Ayah yang bisu. Suatu hari dia mencoba untuk mengakiri hidupnya hanya karena tertekan akan ejekan dari siswa siswi di sekolah tentang Ayahnya yang bisu. / Cerita tentang kasih sayang seorang Ayah pada anaknya.


**I'm Sorry Dad**

**Pemilik Anime : Masashi Kishimoto**

**S**akura adalah anak yang pintar di sekolahnya. Meski dia pintar, bukan berarti dia akrab dengan teman-temannya. Dia selalu di ejek dan di caci maki karena dia memiliki Ayah yang bisu. Ya, Ayahnya yang bernama Haruno Kizashi. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang masih hidup. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal karena suatu peristiwa mengenaskan yang tak bisa di ceritakan. Kini, tinggal lah dia dan Ayahnya. Dia terkadang harus menahan ejekan-ejekan dari siswa dan siswi sekolahnya.

Pagi ini, dia berangkat sekolah dengan cara di antar sang Ayah. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau Ayahnya mengantar dirinya berangkat ke sekolah. Karena dia malu semua siswa dan siswi sekolahya melihat dia datang bersama Ayahnya yang bisu itu. Namun, dia tidak bisa seperti itu. Bila Ayahnya tidak mengantarnya ke sekolah, dia mungkin harus berjalan jauh ke sekolah dan kemungkinan dia akan selalu di hukum karena telat masuk ke kelas.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Ayahnya berhenti di luar gerbang sekolah dan memainkan tangannya sebagai isyarat dan isyarat dari sang Ayah mengatakan

'_Nak, jangan pedulikan ejekan dari teman-temanmu. Kau juga harus semangat dalam belajar supaya kamu bisa menjadi Anak yang sukses. Ayah mendoakan supaya kau menjadi Anak yang hebat. Ayah sayang padamu._'

Sakura hanya mengangguk cepat dan segera mengambil tasnya. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Hei, Sakura anak orang bisu datang!" Seru Ino. "Wah, Anak orang miskin itu datang juga rupanya!" Seru Karin. "Wah, cantik-cantik tapi miskin, ya?" Kata Shion dengan nada mengejek,

Setelah itu, mereka mulai menyerang Sakura dengan kata-kata yang kasar dan mengejek. Dan itu selalu berhubungan dengan Ayahnya mau pun dirinya sendiri. Ya, dia tahu Ayahnya bisu, dia tahu bahwa keluarganya sederhana dan tidak berkecukupan. Tapi, ejekan dari mereka membuat Sakura harus menahan kemarahan yang begitu dalam. Dia selalu bertanya kepada Tuhan di dalam hati.

'_Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus memiliki Ayah yang bisu?_'

Sepulang dari sekolah, Sakura kembali di jemput oleh sang Ayah yang baru saja selesai membantu orang membuat rumah. Itu pun, di bayar sedikit. Selesai membantu membuat satu rumah, Ayahnya hanya di gaji dua ratus yen. Uangnya bisa di pakai untuk membayar keperluan sekolah Sakura dan memenuhi kebutuhan pokok di rumah. Setiap kali melihat teman-temannya di belikan barang-barang yang mahal, Sakura hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa iri.

'_Seandainya aku terlahir dari seorang Ayah yang kaya._'

Itulah yang di pikirkan Sakura setiap kali siswa dan siswi sekolahnya memamerkan barang-barang mahal.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ayah Sakura mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura dengan bahasa isyarat. Sekarang Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberikan kejutan untuk Sakura di hari ulang tahunnya besok. '_Lagi-lagi bahasa isyarat._' Batin Sakura kesal. Dia hanya ingin Ayahnya bisa bicara dengan normal. Tidak memakai bahasa isyarat seperti ini. Sungguh lelah dirinya jika harus memahami bahasa isyarat dari sang Ayah.

"Iya. Aku tahu itu. Pasti Ayah akan merayakannya dengan cara yang sama," Balas Sakura dengan nada dingin kemudian langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan sang Ayah.

Sang Ayah hanya kaget mendengar balasan dari sang Anak.

'_Tidak, Nak. Ulang tahunmu besok akan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya._' Batin Kizashi dalam hati.

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sakura yang ke 17. Pada hari itu, Sakura masih harus ke sekolahnya untuk belajar. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakura selalu di ejek oleh siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya. Setelah tahu bahwa hari ini ulang tahun Sakura. Ejekan dari siswa dan siswi untuk Sakura mulai terdengar.

"Paling-paling, dia di beri kado murahan," Ejek Tenten. "Tidak. Mungkin lebih dari itu," Sahut Temari. "Ya, paling tidak dia di beri hadiah rongsokan!" Sahut Kiba. "Hahaha...!" Semua siswa dan siswi tertwa lepas saat puas mengejek Sakura.

Sepulang sekolah dia kembali di jemput oleh sang Ayah. Lagi-lagi, sang Ayah bicara dengan Sakura menggunakan bahasa isyarat seperti biasanya.

'_Sakura. Siap-siap mendapatkan kejutan dari Ayah di hari ulang tahunmu ini. Selamat ulang tahun Sakura._'

"Terserah Ayah," Balas Sakura. Sesampainya di rumah, dia mandi. Selesai mandi, dia mengganti pakaiannya. Namun belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, dia masih teringat akan ejekan-ejekan dari siswa dan siswi di kelasnya.

'_Paling-paling, dia di beri kado murahan,_'

'_Tidak. Mungkin lebih dari itu,_'

'_Ya, paling tidak dia di beri hadiah rongsokan!_'

'_Hahaha...!_'

Semua ejekan dari siswa dan siswi memenuhi pikirannya. Dia merasa sangat sakit hati. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil silet yang kebetulan ada di kamar mandi.

'_Dengan cara ini, aku akan mengakhiri hidupku._' Tekad Sakura.

Sret!

Dia pun menggoreskan silet tajam tersebut ke bagian urat nadi. Pada saat itu juga dia ambruk ke lantai kamar mandi.

Kembali pada Sang Ayah, dia sudah lama menunggu anaknya. Tampak kue ulang tahun bertaburkan meses dan di poles cream stroberi untuk Sakura sudah ada di meja. Terdapat tulisan dari cream kusus '_Selamat Ulang Tahun Sakura_' di atas kue. Rupanya sebelum merayakan ulang tahun sang anak, sang Ayah sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli kue itu untuk di berikan pada Sakura.

Merasa sang anak tidak keluar dari kamar mandi, Kizashi pun membuka kamar mandi. Alangkah kaget dirinya setelah mendapatkan Sakura tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi dengan cairan darah kental di tangan kanannya. Tepatnya, di urat nadi tangan kanan. Dengan perasaan kecewa, sedih, dan takut yang bercampur aduk, Kizashi pun langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Kizashi pun menceritakan semuanya kepada sang dokter memakai bahasa isyarat. Untunglah sang dokter tahu maksud Kizashi. Dokter tersebut bernama Sasuke.

Kizashi juga sempat mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki biyaya yang cukup untuk membayar perawatan Sakura. Namun, Sasuke yang iba akhirnya memberikan perawatan gratis pada Sakura. Sasuke adalah dokter muda di rumah sakit itu. Dia juga sekelas dengan Sakura tapi dia tidak ikut mengejek Sakura. Dia hanya kasihan saat melihat Sakura di ejek. Dia ingin membela tapi dia merasa gengsi untuk melakukannya.

Sekarang, dia benar-benar harus membantu Sakura dan tidak boleh mengabaikannya. Karena untuk saat ini, Sakura membutuhkan pertolongannya. Kizashi saat itu sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke saat Sasuke memberitahukan Sakura akan di rawat secara gratis tanpa di kenakan biyaya.

Sasuke memberitahukan bahwa urat nadi Sakura tidak putus. Hanya saja, Sakura harus di beri darah banyak karena Sakura kekurangan darah akibat darahnya keluar banyak saat Sakura melukai tangan kanannya sendiri. Saat Sakura di rawat, Kizashi terus mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Kizashi pun bersedia untuk memberikan darah pada Sakura. Meski harus merengut nyawa sekali pun. Karena darah yang di butuhkan sangatlah banyak.

Kizashi mengatakan, jika dia meninggal saat memberikan darah pada Sakura dia tidak tahu siapa yang akan menemani Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak keberatan jika dia harus menjadikan Sakura sebagai anggota keluarganya. Lagi-lagi, Kizashi berterima kasih banyak dan meneteskan air mata saat itu juga.

'_Sakura, Ayah akan menolongmu._' Batin Kizashi.

Selesai mendonorkan darah, Kizashi langsung jatuh sakit dan di rawat sepenuhnya. Sedangkan kondisi Sakura sudah stabil. Saat bertanya dimana sang Ayah, Sasuke menunjuk ke arah lelaki paruh baya yang koma di samping tempat kasur perawatan Sakura. Tampak Sakura melihat Ayahnya yang matanya terpenjam, dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Tampak tabung oksigen dan deteksi detak jantuh berada di samping kasurnya. Detak jangtung sang Ayah bisa di dengar lewat alat deteksi jantung. Suara detak jantungnya lemah. Menandakan bahwa dia sedang sakit parah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Ayahku? Kenapa dia disini dan kenapa aku ada disini?!" Tanya Sakura dengan perasaan panik, kaget, sedih, dan juga takut. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, kau di bawa Ayahmu kesini dengan ada luka di bagian tangan kananmu. Dia juga rela mendonorkan darahnya untukmu supaya kau bisa tetap hidup," Sasuke pun menjelaskan semuanya pad Sakura dari awal sampai akhir. Mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang Ayahnya yang rela berkorban untuknya, Sakura pun menangis lalu menghampiri Ayahnya yang koma itu.

"Hiks...A-ayah, bangun Ayah! Maafkan Sakura. Sakura tidak mau Ayah seperti ini! Sakura sayang Ayah! Ayah! Bangun Ayah! Hiks..." Kata Sakura menangis sambil menguncang pelan tubuh sang Ayah. "Sakura. Sekarang dia tidak bisa mendengar tangisanmu. Dia sedang tidur," Tegur Sasuke. Saat itu juga, detak jantung Kizashi melemah dan semakin melemah.

Sakura yang mendengar detak jantung itu tentu saja kaget. Setelah itu

Tit...

Bunyi itu menandakan bahwa sang Ayah telah tiada. "Semoga dia di terima di sisi Tuhan," Kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menangis keras saat melihat tubuh Ayahnya yang akan ditutup memakai kain kusus. Sebelum itu, Sakura mengecup pelan dahi sang Ayah yang sudah tiada.

'_Selamat tinggal Ayah. Semoga dirimu di terima di sisi Tuhan._' Doa Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura," Panggil Sasuke. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Bersiap-siaplah. Kau akan jadi salah satu anggota keluargaku," Kata Sasuke. "Maksudmu aku akan jadi salah satu keluargamu itu apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung. "Kau akan jadi calon istriku," Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "A-apa? Kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura kaget setengah mati. "Ayahmu mempercayakan aku untuk menjagamu jika dia mati," Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan. Mulailah besok dia akan pindah ke rumah Sasuke. Dia berharap keluarga barunya akan menjadi keluarga yang baik.

'_**Ayah. Aku janji aku akan menjadi anak yang hebat, sukses, dan juga baik. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Meski kau tak bisa berbuat banyak. Namun aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangiku.**_'

-Tamat-


End file.
